


Silent Comfort

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [61]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"simplyn2deep" prompted for the <i>Things that Didn't Happen</i> theme: Hawaii Five-0, Danny, didn't go to Rachel's after he let his brother get on the plane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Comfort

Danny drove around, not really having an intended destination. He couldn't believe he let Matty get on the plane and leave. But it was his brother and no matter how many rules Matt broke, he would always be his little brother and he would always do everything in his power to protect him. it didn't stop the pain though. The knowledge that he'd probably never see his brother again cut straight through him.

Rachel knew. She knew how much his family meant to him. But he couldn't go to her so when he was tired of driving he headed to the one place he knew he could go without question. Steve's.

He didn't bother to knock on the door. He just went around the house and headed for the weather beaten chairs close to the shoreline. Dropping into the chair he stared out over the black water and watched as lights from planes tracked across the night sky. One of those planes held his brother. 

He never heard Steve approach; he just felt the cold beer touch his hand. Taking the opened bottle, he silently saluted his friend as Steve dropped into the chair next to him and drank his beer. He was right to come here. This was what he needed more than comforting arms that would be cold and empty in the morning.


End file.
